tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Abdul Fakkadi
:Abdul Fakkadi is a human politician. militants!"]] Abdul Fakkadi (also spelled Faghadi) was the self-professed Supreme Military Commander, President-for-Life, and King of Kings of the Socialist Democratic Federated Republic of Carbombya. One gets the feeling that if you were to inform him that, by definition, a republic cannot have a king (much less a "King of Kings"), his likely response would be to stare blankly for a long moment, and then order your immediate beheading. None too bright and none too stable, Fakkadi was concerned primarily with the accumulation of wealth and keeping "fanatics" and "imperialists" away from his homeland's shores. He was not averse to making deals with Decepticons to help further these goals. In 2011 Fakkadi was deposed in a rebel uprising. During his rule, he was a controversial and highly divisive world figure, being lauded as a champion of anti-imperialism and both Arab and African nationalism, but critics had accused him of being a dictator and autocrat whose authoritarian administration oversaw multiple human rights abuses and supported international terrorism. ::"He is irrational! How am I to debate with fanaticism?" History MUX History In 2005, Fakkadi made a deal with Octane to allow him and hide Trypticon in Carbombya while he recovered after a battle with Metroplex. Trypticon served as a defense for Carbombya's coasts, while Fakkadi allowed Trypticon and Octane access to Carbombya's oil fields, making extremely powerful Energon. However, Trypticon's extreme fuel consumption angered Fakkadi. Worse, all the city did was shoot at passing tourist cruises (though in Trypticon's defense, he did think they were invading ships). Fakkadi threatened to call in the Autobots, but Octane managed to negotiate a deal to appease Fakkadi. Octane drew the Decepticon leader Megatron to Carbombya by offering him Carbombyan Energon. Fakkadi refused to deal with the other Decepticons, but his Autobot trump card did not have the same effect on Megatron as it did Octane. Running out of options, Fakkadi tried to send a message to the Autobots, authorizing them to invade Carbombya, but Megatron imprisoned him. However, the Autobots managed to force the Decepticons away from Carbombya. Optimus Prime asked Fakkadi to never ally with the Decepticons again. Fakkadi promised the Autobot leader that he wouldn't make any more deals with the Decepticons. In 2011, with his country occupied by NATO forces, and himself ousted from power, Fakkadi became leader of the Carbombian Protection League, a group of freedom fighters working to take back their country. He was able to do a deal with Swindle to purchase advanced weaponry for the cause, however his persistence began to irritate the Decepticon. Swindle finally agreed to deliver the promised weapons, however after the handover took place, Fakkadi was arrested by NATO forces, along with his son-in-law Pak Milaton and financier Anton Surich. Protesting loudly that they couldn't do this to him, Fakkadi was pistol-whipped into submission by Major Bergstrum. Notes *The portrayal of Abdul Fakkadi as the stereotypical "evil Arab" prompted voice actor Casey Kasem, who himself is of Lebanese descent, to quit the Transformers series.Casey Kasem on Arab Defamation in the Media. *Fakkadi is loosely based on real-world politician Muammar Gaddafi, the leader of Libya and an on-again/off-again antagonist of the United States. Fakkadi's grandiose collection of titles, meanwhile, appears to be based on Idi Amin, though Gaddafi would eventually be named "king of kings" by a group of African rulers in 2008.BBC article about Gaddafi's metaphorical meta-coronation *The spelling of Fakkadi as "Faghadi" is another reference to Gaddafi, who has at least thirty acceptable spellings of his name. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Abdul Fakkadi (アブダル・ファカディ Abudaru Fakadi) References Category:characters Category:humans Category:Kings Category:Politicians